Operation: Rescue and Reanimation
by AshleighxAwsome
Summary: After a sudden and deadly outbreak Team-X is called in to find one girl who went missing after an army vehicle was ambushed by the infected. She holds the key to survival-in her blood. Will she be saved from the infected? What does Stryker have planned?


Author's Note:

I would like to add this to say that I do NOT own any of the songs, bands, movies, characters, themes, or anything associated with this movie or any of the lyrics, songs, or bands that are mentioned in this story.

Basically, what I'm saying is...

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

I just wanted to make this clear and stated.

Enjoy the story! :)

Isabelle Arianna Giordano. The one name that Team-X never would have given a second thought to... Until Now.

Stryker grasped the plain light brown folder as he walked through the metal double-doors to see Fred Dukes, Chris Bradley, John Wraith, Victor Creed, Jimmy Logan, and Wade Wilson all sitting at the long table, facing towards the wall where the dry erase board was.

"Good Evening, men. I see you've already been studying the board and the notes I have readied for you." Stryker says as he walks infront of the men to gain their attention while sitting the folder down on the table, leaving it closed.

"Hell yeah and let me say, she is _hot!" _Wade says, referring to the picture that Stryker has tapped to the board also. Only one warning glance from Stryker shuts Wade up as the Colonel continues.

"There has been a mass outbreak of a very deadly and very contagious virus. About a month ago, in Lousianna, a few dogs had began acting out of character. 48 hours later, the dogs were violent and trying to attack their owners. When Animal Control was called, the dogs were acting the same. They were taken to the pound to be tested for diseaes, and tested negative to every disease known to man." Stryker pauses for a moment before continuing. "The dogs exhibited signs of rabies. The anger, foaming at the mouth, lashing out at every chance given.. but they tested negative."

"I thought they had to be dead to be tested." Wade says. Jimmy sighs.

"They do." Jimmy says while side-glancing at Wade. Stryker gives a quick smile before nodding and continuing.

"In fact, they do. The dogs were only at the pound for an hour or two before they died the first time." Stryker says and pauses for dramatic effect. "Thats part of why Team-X will be needed to help in this case." Stryker says as he opens the folder to reveal various papers about the recent viral outbreak. He places one sheet infront of each soldier before returning to his previous spot, giving the mutants a chance to read the information he gave them.

"Whoa, wait a minute.. they died.. _and came back?_" Wade asks in disbelief. "I know Victoria and Jenny cant die, but these are _dogs_, how can they do that?"

"**Blood-covered bars from an attempt to chew its way out. **That still sounds like Rabies to me, bub." Jimmy says, reading from the paper. Stryker nods, waiting for one to see..

"One of my dogs actually died from Rabies once." Fred says.

"Oh my God! The dogs had a severe fever and died from the unknown disease, and then 3 hours later, parts of the brain seemed to be reanimated?" Wade reads loudly as everyone then turns to Stryker.

"You said this thing was contagious.. What the hell are we dealing with, Stryker?" Jimmy asks. Stryker then looks at every soldier one at a time.

"It is contagious. In fact, it had been tranferred from the K-9s to humans." He states.

"Are we gonna get it?" Chris asks. Stryker smiles.

"No. In fact, that specific virus doesnt exist anymore. It was combined with two other viruses to make the Super-Virus that is dominating at least 3 states as we speak." Stryker says.

"Hold on.. you said Lousianna. Not 3 states." Wade says.

"You mean someone _made _this thing?" Jimmy asks. Stryker nods. "What the fuck for?"

"The original virus that the dogs had contracted was far less dangerous than whats out there now. An undercover agent was assigned to that specific location to test run the virus, in an attempt to lower the stray dog population. He didnt know it would make them so violent, therefore he made another virus to try to cancel out the original, but it resulted in the dogs deaths. He tested it on another dog that was healthy and did not have the either of the viruses, and it killed him almost instantly. After that, a few more animals were tested, and all died almost instantly. Knowing he had made a Death Virus, he created another virus to try to cancel out the previous two, to prevent death. Instead, if kills the host over a short period of time, first with the fever, then the aches, continuing on with coughing blood, vomiting blood, and death. Then.. the brain Reanimates, and the host is angry and homicidal. So many humans have been eaten alive by the hosts, some receiving the virus and the others dying. The virus only survives in Human bodies. And thats what is dominating Louisianna, Mississippi, and Alabama. To the rest of the world, their Quarantine is caused by an outbreak of rabies. To the ones who know the truth.. its rescue mission." Stryker says.

"We're gonna rescue all the people?" Fred asks. Stryker laughs. A good laugh, the first one many of the soldiers before him ever heard. And maybe the last.

"No, no. Theres only one that we're going after. She is the only one that has been bitten and showed no signs what so ever. She was even tested for the virus, and she tested negative." Stryker informs.

"Wait, bitten? Its transfered through a bite?" Wade asks, his mind swirling with horror movie images. Stryker nods.

"Yes. Any transfer of DNA from the infected to you will be your death sentence. Literally. And that means, no ripping out throats or anything of the sort." Stryker says while looking at Victor, causing the mutant to smile. "Use your weapons, not your bodies. We dont know if you are immune and I personally do not want to find out."

"Wait." Wade says, causing Stryker and everyone else to sigh. "Um.. you're talking about Zombies?" Wade asks. Stryker stares at him, his expression emotionless as stone. "Dying and coming back? Its zombies, you guys! Hes faking us out! Its a prank." Wade says.

"Reanimation of dead bodies are a bit diffrent than hollywood zombies, Wade." Stryker says as he pulls out a handful of photos from the folder. "And, this is no prank." He says as he lays the photos of the dead attacking and killing the living, running, and some after they've been executed, causing the soldiers to cringe slightly at the sight of the photos.

"Men." Stryker says, gaining everyones attention again. "Welcome to Operation: Rescue and Reanimation."

Comments, Reviews & Messages are welcome :)


End file.
